The Sage in Magical World
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: After Naruto and the rest of Shinobi alliance defeated Madara he is transported to the world full of... Magic? what is Magic! and what is Ki! WHAT THE HELL IS PACTIO! /Sumarry suck, just read it please!/


'**Kay then, this is An Over powered Naruto fic, so, if you don't like it, simply don't read it. Oh, I also put a few of my own made out Jutsu and spell**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Mahou Sensei Negima are not mine  
Warn: BAD GRAMMARS! TuT**

**GUIDE!**

"**Jutsu/Spell/Technique"  
**"Talking"  
'Thought/thinking'  
"YELLING/SCREAMING/EMPHASIZING"  
_**"Bijuu talking"  
**__**"Demonic Voice"**_

**World Of Naruto**

A long, white haired man wearing white robe with a magatama design on the collar of the robe, acting like a necklace, with purple a ripled purple eyes stood over the Shinju. This man is Madara Uchiha, the mastermind behind the 4th Ninja World War "Give up, all of you can't win againts me, just bow to your knees, and I will make you live a peacefull life" he said to all off ninjas and samurais that presented in front o him, while all of the ninjas and samurais are either exhausted or badly injured. All but two, a black duck butt styled hair boy, and a blonde, spiky haired boy with whisker like marking on each of his cheek. The black haire boy have a pair of red eyes, his left eyes have 3 tomoes, while on his right he have a ringed eye with 3 tomoes on each of its ring, and the blonde have an orange eyes, with each of his pupil is cross shaped. The two of them are Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Fuck you! We will not give up so easely!" Naruto said, giving the Shinobi Aliance troop a boost to their morale.  
"YES! WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!" All of the Shinobi Aliance yelled.

"Hoo... that's a good spirit, but what will you do to defeat me? ME! the GOD of this UNIVERSE!" Madara said with a raising voice.

"Heh! That's simple! We just have to kick your ass!" Naruto said.

"Dobe, its not that easy, its a shame but this guy speaks the truth, he have a godly power and chakra level" Sasuke said.

"Then all we got to do is work as a team!" Naruto said, and then he make a series of hand seals and stoped on tiger seal. Then, the golden flame around Narutos body starts getting bigger and bigger until it have the same height when Kurama still completed. Then, the golden aura start shape shifting into a humanoid golden avatar that have the same marking as Naruto stood majesticaly with 6 arms, and three face appear. On its upper right arm, the avatar hold a shakujo mode of the Truth-Seeking Ball, while on its left upper arm, the avatar hold a bo staff mode of the Truth-Seeking Ball and the rest of its arm holding the Bijuudama, and 9 Truth-Seeking Ball also floated on the Avatars back, while Naruto floated on the chest part of the avatar**.** **"Sage Art: Ashura!"*** Naruto yelled

"Heh, well if you put it like that..." Sasuke said, while his body covered with purple aura, and then the aura starts transforming into a 4 armed skeletal figure, then flesh starts covered the skeletal figure, and a demonic 4 armed samurai without its half down side of body appears, but the transforming still not stoping, and the once demonic samurai now become a demonic Tengu with its beak opened and inside the beak, a pair of glowing eyes stared at Madara. It also hold an orb shaped black flame of Amaterasu. **"Susano'o!" **Sasuke said, but then, the Susano'o also grew until it was the same size of Naruto's Ashura, the lower half of its body also grew, forming a pair of armored legs, along with 4 saber sword that crossoed each other on its back while the beak started closed together, until the glowing eyes dissapear compleatedly. And so, the stabilized, final form of Sasuke's Susano'o stood pridefully, with two of its lower arm crosed in front of its chest, and the left upper arm of it is already in its back, ready to draw its saber anytime, and the right upper arm are holding the Amaterasu orb, while Sasuke stood on its head.

[NP: Yuki Kajiura-The Battle is to the strong]

"Hn! So you really want to die?! Very well! Allow me, TO ELIMINATE YOU! **SUSANO'O!**" Madara said, then yelled on the last part of his sentence. Forming his own version of the Susano'o, that goes straight to its own stabilized final form, Madara's Susano'o charged at Naruto and Sasuke, with a katana on the Susano'o's right hand, creating a small seizure with each of its step. Naruto, that do not want to see what Madara can do, controled his golden avatar to swing its Shakujo at Madara's Susano'o, but the Susano'o blocked it with its sword, while its second right arm already atempted to slash the Ashura using the Iaido tehcnique*. Sasuke, that doesn't move until now, controled his Susano'o to jump and intercept Madara's Susano'o attack with its saber. To his surprise, the older Uchiha's Susano'o able to block the attack with its upper left arm thus, able to launch its attack at the Ashura, slashing its abdomen. The Ashura staggered back, but not before launch its own attack, swinging its middle right arm, and make the Bijuudama colided with the Susano'o's chest, creating an explosion, that also stagered the Susano'o a few meters back. Sasuke's Susano'o also did not want to leave behind, forming a bow and arrow on its lower arms, and shoot it at Madara's Susano'o that explode after the arrow colided with its head, but Sasuke still not finished, taking a portion of Amaterasu form the Amaterasu orb and shaped it to become arrow shaped, the Susano'o fires it again, only this time, the arrow colided with Madara's Susano'o right upper arm. Then, as if that attack still not enough, Sasuke's Susano'o starts firing a barrage of arrows, a few of them made out from Amaterasu flame. Naruto, seeing this also starts launching a barrage Bijuudama at Madara. The Uchiha and Uzumaki boys attacks, either hit its intended target, or destroying the landscape behind it.

[Music ends]

Suddenly, an enraged roar can be heard in all the locations of the battlefield, coming from the spot where Madara's Susano'o once stood. Then, from the same place, a wooded hand covered to be like a blue chakra armor catch Sasuke's arrow and Naruto's Bijuudama, then crushed it like it was nothing mor that a dirt, an automaticaly, Naruto and Sasuke stoped their attacks with a shocked expresion on their face wooden Buddha Statue with thousand Hands, that covered with the Susano'o's Armor, making it looks demonic, and A wounded Madara stood on its head, his rinnegan glowing in the moonlight.

"I am surprised, you can make me wounded in facts, you almost make me die. And I also never dreamed that I will use **Sage Art: Wood STyle: True Several Thousand Hands **to defeat a childs like you, but unfortunately..." The demonic Buddha slowly moving two of its hand and make a tiger seal, along with Madara "...It ends here! **Wood Style: Great Wooden Dragon Jutsu!**" then, many large chinese dragon made out from woods starts emerging from the earth. This dragon however, is larger at least, twcie the size of the original Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu.

Snaped from their shock, Naruto, using the Ashura, starts crushing the wooden dragon, either by hiting the dragon with its Shakujo and Bo staff, or coliding it with a Bijuudama that held in the other 4 arms. He also controled the other ball of seeking truth to spin around the golden avatar, so every dragon that make a contact with it will be instantly crushed, while Sasuke, using his Susano'o, cut every dragon that comes to his range, or burn out the dragon using the Amaterasu Orb. The other Shinobi Aliance however, could only watch in awe at the strenght that the Uzumaki and the Uchiha displayed.  
"A-are they really human?"

"I'm glad that the two of theme are on the same side with us"

"Such strenght..."

And the murmur goes on, either it was to express their gratitude and joy that Naruto and Sasuke are on the same sied with them, or a disbelieving comment about their strenght. Both the Kages and Hokages, also watch the battle, but you can see a tightening grip on the First, Third and Fourth Hokage, while the Kazekage and Killer Bee are already moving towards the battlefield.

"Gaara! Killer Bee! What are you doing?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I will help Naruto! I will create an opening, even if the chance I'll suceed is only 0.1%" Gaara said while still moving.

"Yeah~ We'll help the Nine-O~ even the chance are Zero~ Wheee~" Bee... said?

"Are you a fool?! Both of you can die!" Now the Raikage, A yelled with a hint of concern.

"Then its okay, I gladly accept die as a fool if that means I could save my friends, rather than die as a genius, that failed to his friend" Gaara saidthan put more speed on his movement.

A would have said something again, but the two of them already far ahead, that he doubt even if he yelled, they couldn't hear him.

"Give up Raikage, younglings nowaday would not hear out an old man like us" Oonoki, the Tsuchikage said.

"Isn't the one who old is only you, Tsuchikage?" The hot Mizukage, Mei Terumi said.

"Hah... those guys, OKAY THEN! LETS GO HELP NARUTO AND SASUKE TO DEFEAT MADARA!" Tsunade yelled to the Shinobi Aliance.

"YEAAAH!"

"LETS KICK THAT PRICK ASS!"

"LETS WIN THIS WAR!"

"DON'T LOSE TO THE SHINOBIS!"

"UUUUUOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" All of the Shinobi Aliance plus the Samurais let out their battle cry and then starts heading towards Naruto and Sasuke and Madara's position.

The previous Hokages that heard the cry both from shinobi side and samurai side could only smile.

"Heh, those blonde kid... He really is something, to unite the Five Great Nation, along with the Samurais... he must be have some kind of power, the power to change..." the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju said while smirking.

"Yes! That kid is really awesome! Never in my dreams I could see the Five Great Nations and the Samurai to unite their strenght to defeat one enemy! I mean, maybe the Five Great Nations yeah, but the Samurais! Its surprising they want to help the Shinobis!" The first, Hashirama Senju said.

"Of course, he is Naruto-kun after all" The third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi said with proud smile adorning his face.

"Yes, he is Naruto... Kushina's and My Naruto" The Fourth Hokage and the Father of Naruto Uzumaki said, also with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets march on!" Hashirama said while pointing dramaticaly at The Uzumaki and Uchihas location. Tobirama nodded and then placed his hand on his brother and Hiruzen's shoulder, while Minato prepared to use his signature move, The Flying Thunder God Jutsu and after that, all of the Hokages are teleported to the Three Titans Location.

**TBC**

**Okay, so what do you think? Bad? Super Bad? Or what? Let me know from your REVIEW!**

**Oh, and if you asking about my HS DXD and Negima Story, don't worry, I don't abandoning it. It just that I don't know where to starts, the Library Arc, or the Kyoto Arc.**

**Oh, and here is a few explanation**

**Sage Art: Ashura= A technique I created after I read the chapter where Rikudou explain that Naruto is Ashura reincarnation (Forgot the chapter). I see that Ashura abble to summon a golden 3 faced and six Armed avatar. Since then, I really like to see if Kishimoto would make Naruto summons it too.**

**Iaido= A drawing swords technique, where the user draw his or her sword from the scabbard in a fast movement, while at the same time, slashing the opponents.**

**That's all I know, anyway Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
